


back on your feet

by ghostofcepheus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, but sweet n soft ending, slight mentions of anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofcepheus/pseuds/ghostofcepheus
Summary: Hinata lets Oikawa curl to his side and kisses his wet cheek and murmurs how much he loves him, how much his big sister loves him, how much his friends love him. Hinata may not fully understand his anxiety, but he knows how to be a supportive pillar for when Oikawa stands up on his feet again.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 53





	back on your feet

Hinata has learned that when Oikawa gets stressed out about school and get anxiety attacks, he wants to be left alone. After two years of being roommates with him, he knows that when there are sheets of crumpled designs and drafts littering the floor of Oikawa’s room, he should give the fashion-design student at least an hour to recollect himself. Hinata leaves his door open so the brown-haired student can walk into his room anytime he feels comfortable enough to show Hinata his sketchbook and ask for his opinion.

After three years of being friends, Hinata knows that Oikawa takes long, hot showers after a bad day to calm himself down. He also learns that Oikawa really enjoys jazz and techno pop and makes a mental note of the music that floats down the hall. He makes Oikawa’s favorite food—he makes the spaghetti the way the brunette likes with extra parmesan and meat—and sets the table so they can both enjoy a nice, quiet dinner. Hinata doesn’t push Oikawa to talk about what happened and talks about lighthearted subjects, like what he did in his engineering class today; he wants to be an engineer one day and gets so excited about what he learns that he rambles and rambles on, and Hinata loves how attentive and encouraging Oikawa is. Oikawa’s shoulders loosen, and so does his mouth, and he slowly tells Hinata what made him so upset.

After a year of dating, Hinata knows that he doesn’t have to say anything when his boyfriend comes into his room and curls up to his side. He can’t take away Oikawa’s mental illnesses or his anxiety attacks or his panic attacks, but he can at least be there to brush aside the brown strands of hair from Oikawa’s tear-stained eyes. He rubs the brunette’s back gently and lets his nails barely tickle Oikawa’s skin; _“It helps me fall asleep,”_ he remembers Oikawa say once, _“My big sister did it for me when I was in high school and had insomnia_.” Hinata can’t change how Oikawa’s throat tightens up whenever a teacher would call on him in class, he can’t change how Oikawa’s hands would get so sweaty when he’s talking to someone unfamiliar and new, and he can’t change how Oikawa overthinks about every tiny event that has happened that day.

Hinata doesn’t have that power; the only power he wishes he has is that to show Oikawa how much respect he has for the older, brown-haired man for the strength he has and how much anxiety he fights every day. And in an odd twist, he loves him for that; Oikawa is strong in ways he himself could never imagine, has strength that could lift the earth beneath him he does not see, has perseverance to touch the ceiling of the sky he does not know, but Hinata knows one day Oikawa will one day see what he sees.

But until then, Hinata lets Oikawa curl to his side and kisses his wet cheek and murmurs how much he loves him, how much his big sister loves him, how much his friends love him. Hinata may not fully understand his anxiety, but he knows how to be a supportive pillar for when Oikawa stands up on his feet again. He feels his foot falling asleep underneath Oikawa’s leg, but he doesn’t move and keeps his arms wrapped around Oikawa’s torso. Oikawa rests his head against Hinata’s chest and falls asleep to the slow ups and downs of his chest, and Hinata falls asleep to Oikawa’s soft breathing.

After Oikawa is done being alone, Hinata learns how to help the brunette get back on his feet.

**Author's Note:**

> another writing excercise i did awhile ago and wanted to share. i hope this provided comfort, because this helped me manage some of the anxiety i was dealing with at the time.
> 
> like my writing? feel free to send me a cute message and a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/sunrot


End file.
